


Dies ire.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: You keep judging me. But have you been in my shoes ?





	Dies ire.

How many times did you died ? 

In your lifetime.

How many times did you struggled ?

Fought, covered in grime.

How many times did you actually saw the end of your life. 

Everything that you owned, that you are.

Just done, dead and over.

How do you survive that ? How do you walk your way ?

Rising out of your grave, skins burnt and flay.

With the rotten flesh.

You don’t do over. You are just here and wrong.

I’m wrong. 

I died again and again, and the ribs are showing.

The heart is still going. 

I don’t know how long it will keep going. 

But it is.


End file.
